fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kharin Sahan
Kharin Sahan was a Khajit from the Daggerfall Covenant. He was one of the few Khajit who chose books over battle and used his brain rather than might. All Khajit aspire to become warriors, but Kharin wanted to do more for the covenant. Khajit A Khajit is a proud race whose descendants are feline. They have panther-like faces with a were-wolf type of body, though the tail is more feline. Khajit are quick in every manner: mind, body, and soul. They tend to have short tempers and do not take too kindly to races not similar to them. Since their bodies are strong and built for speed, Khajit make fearsome warriors and are experts with blades. Early Life Kharin was born during the First Era (ME 2500) in a town called Daggerfall. He was the youngest of eight siblings—five brothers and three sisters. They all lived together in a small farmhouse just outside of town. His father was a nightblade who served for the covenant that was part of the Shadowfen region in Tamrial. Kharin’s father was a spy following the Dragon Cult. This cult was newly formed around the time of Kharin’s birth so he did not see much of his father. Being the youngest, Kharin only knew of his father through stories the others would tell him. He protected many with the information he was gathering and the whole town rejoiced when he would return. All Kharin wanted to do was be like his father. Kharin’s father passed away from a plague that hit Stos M’kai when he was only sixteen years old. All of Daggerfall gathered for a ceremony honoring his death and buried him with a Vet Rank Badge—the highest of honors in all of Daggerfall. Kharin heartbroken about how his father passed, decided to take up medicine. Career Kharin Sahan studied all the motifs he could find around Tamrial, adventuring through the entire continent. His brothers would always be adventuring off doing quests for the covenant, so Kharin would tag a long. He enjoyed learning different ways to cook, about alchemy, and medicine. Since they were long journeys, Kharin always had opportunities to use his skills. He wanted to find solutions to illnesses, and since Khajit aren’t too kind to other races, medicine is hard to get access to. Kharin’s stealth training comes in real handy when trying to get access to other race’s research. Kna Flu The Kna Flu broke out in ME 2573 and dwindled the Khajit population. The High Elves experienced this outbreak a few years back so they had experience with how to handle the chaos. Kharin came across this in one of his readings and decided to reach out. The High Elves lived in Stormhaven, a two-week ride away from Daggerfall. Kharin took off alone to seek Ayrenn, Queen of the High Elves, for any information she had on the Kna Flu. Ayrenn admired Kharin’s courage in traveling so far into dangerous territory that she gave him the motif’s she had of the cure. She also gave him access to Stormhaven’s wayshrine where Kharin could travel back instantly to Daggerfall. Grateful to what the High Elves did for his kind, he vowed to try and mend the relationships between the two. Once Kharin returned with the cure, all of Daggerfall rejoiced and the Sahan family was blessed to have another member receive a Vet Rank Badge. -Kristina Kashuba